Tours and friends
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: What happens when Nina leaves for 3 months with Amber? who gets with who? Old friends come back! Secrets are told. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

NPOV:

I need to tell them. It's part of my life their not going to judge me. I don't feel right not telling them. I really need to tell them. I can't keep going on like this.

At the moment I am sitting in front o the TV with my best friends and housemates Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Jerome and Mick. We were watching a gossip channel as it was Amber who was in charge of the remote. I was day dreaming when something caught my attention.

"_Earlier this year Big Time Rush lost the only girl in their group, bringing their group to four. We now have news that Jo Taylor went through a horrible break up and member of the group Kendall Knight and needed space. She went to Gustavo Rock the groups manager and explained the situation to him. He managed to get her a scholarship to a school where she used an alias so she could have a normal part of her life. The group were not happy and have only just succeeded in getting Gustavo to tell them where she is now. Rumour has it the Boy's are on the way to get her back._

_I'm Helen Sands and this is Star Gossip."_

My heart was jumping all over the place. They were coming to find me.

Let me explain about two years ago I lived in Minnesota with my Gran and four best friends. We did everything together. One day we saw Gustavo Rock was looking for a new musical talent and because James always wanted to be famous he made us all try out. At the time I was called Jo Taylor. When we audition Gustavo only wanted me and Kendall. However, we changed his mind and all of us went including Kendall's mum and sister. Half a year later Kendall asked me out. Of course I said yes. A year later I walked in on him making out with one of my friends Camille. I went straight to Gustavo and Kelly and explained I couldn't be here for a while. So he happily got me a school scholarship to this school. He promised he wouldn't tell the guys where I was. Well I guess he caved.

Just as Amber was about to say something my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. Everyone was looking at me expectantly so I answered it.

"Kelly not in the mood now" I said before she said anything.

"I no Nina but it's important." She replied. I stayed quiet so Kelly took that as a go ahead to carry on.

"Look. He didn't mean to tell they have been going on for half a year and they have tried everything. But, tying him down and hitting him with a hockey stick which they did. Anyway just a head up they are like 10 minutes away from you Katie is with them so be nice. Also Gustavo wants you on tour for three months around England but you can go by Nina if you prefer and if it's ok you can take a friend with you." Kelly explained.

"Hell to the No!" I replied.

"Please Neens" She begged. She used my old nick-name. I sighed.

" I'll see I'll speak to the one I would go with." I replied.

"Ok one question. Do your housemates know who you are?" She questioned.

"Not a clue!" I replied. She laughed

"Well we will be there soon see you in a bit." With that she hung up. I groaned and closed my phone. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Well..." Jerome pushed.

"Amber can I speak with you in our room please." I said. She nodded and we walked to our room.

Once there I explained everything to her.

"OMG. So your famous?" She asked. I nodded and she squealed.

"So are you going on tour? If you are who are you going to take?" She said firing questions at me.

"Easy Ams. I'm not sure if I'm going and if I went I was going to ask you." I replied. She squealed and started jumping up and down when I heard Mick shout up the stairs.

"NINA THERE'S EIGHT PEOPLE HERE FOR YOU!" I groaned while Amber jumped up pulling me out the room with her. When we got to the stairs I saw the guys, Katie, Her mum, Kelly and Gustavo. They looked up to see me and they all smiled. Katie looked extremely excited.

"NEENS!" She screamed running up the stairs straight into my arms and holding tightly. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Amber this is Katie. Katie this is Amber." I said. They both said Hello's and we all walked down the stairs to my doom. My housemates looked confused.

"Guy's there's just a tiny something I forgot to mention when I came here." I said looking at my English friends.

"What is it Nina?" Mara asked.

"I'm the famous Jo Tyler" I said. They all stood their frozen.

"Are you serious?" Jerome asked. I nodded then sighed.

"Guy's this is Mrs Knight, Katie, James, Logan, Carlos Kendall, Kelly and our manager Gustavo." I said.

"And you lot these are my housemates and best friends Amber, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Patricia and Mick" I said.

"Now what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You left so we found you because the band is really bad without you in it." Kendall said. I glared at him.

"I wonder why I left" I said directing it at him.

"It's because you couldn't handle the fame isn't it?" James said.

"No who told you that?" I asked. He pointed to Kendall. I scoffed.

"WOW you can't tell the truth. The truth is I walked into our apartment to see my supposedly boyfriend making out with my best friend Camille" I said. They all gasped and slapped Kendall.

"We struggled for six months because of you!" Logan said. He then hugged me followed my Carlos and James.

"Anyway come into the living room so we can talk. I think Trudy is in the laundry room I'll get her" I said and walked away while they were walking into the living room.

"Trudy we have guests from my old life." I said to her. She already knew about me. She smiled and followed me to the room everyone was in.

"Guy's this is are house mother Trudy. Trudy you already know them" I said. She nodded and shook their hands.

"So why the surprise visit?" She asked.

"Well firstly the dogs are terrible without her. Secondly they beat me up to get her address and finally we are here to beg her to go on a tour for three months where she can bring a friend with her." Gustavo explained

My housemates looked shocked while Amber squealed.

"So..." Kelly said looking at me I sighed and nodded.

All my old friends cheered. Amber squealed.

"You really need to stop doing that." Gustavo said. Amber just squealed and ran to her room. I laughed along with the others in the house.

"That's Amber for you." We all said. Then laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

NPOV:

I walked upstairs to my room leaving everyone else in the living room. I walked into the room to see Amber jumping around like mad. I laughed when I saw her. I then looked to the side of her and saw her suitcases. Amber quickly jumped to the wardrobe and opened it up. As soon as she opened it something swung out and hit her in the face. We both screamed.

Amber was screaming so was I. When we stopped and saw it was a prank we knew it was Jerome and Alfie who had done it.

We both ran down the stairs in to the living room where everyone had gone quiet.

"JEROME CLARK" I screamed.

"ALFIE LEWIS" Amber screamed. The two boys quickly jumped up and started running. We quickly followed. We quickly caught up and jumped on their backs causing them to topple to the floor. We kept hitting them.

"THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!" We both screamed. We eventually let them up. We turned to see the others laughing.

"What did they do now?" Fabian asked.

"They prank'd us and as Amber opened the wardrobe she got hit in the face." I said.

"Jerome Alfie that was stupid" Mara said.

"But then again they are stupid" Patricia said. We all laughed.

"Trust me compared to James those two are smart." I said. The others laughed.

"I am not stupid!" James exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Logan said.

"Name three times I did something stupid" He challenged.

"You spray tanned yourself orange" Kelly said.

"You ignored me when I said you fan was evil and then you got hit in the head with a frying pan, locked in a dog's cage and then you ate dog biscuits." Katie said.

"Oh and lets not forget that when we went to Malibu for the day you thought the girl you really liked was a MERMAID!" I said.

"You seriously thought someone was a mermaid?" Mick questioned trying to not to laugh.

"Yeah I mean all the signs were there." He defended his self.

"What signs?" Alfie asked.

"She saved my life then said she was brought up in the ocean. She ate clams with the shells on and she said her dad needed her on the sea floor." He exclaimed.

"She was brought up in the ocean because she's a competitive swimmer. She ate the clams because she likes them and her dad owns a restaurant called the sea floor." I replied. The others all laughed.

"SO... Trudy can me and Amber go on tour?" I asked.

"It's ok with me sweeties but you need to ask Victor" She replied. Me and Amber groaned.

"But he's worse than Gustavo on a really bad day." I replied.

"I very much doubt that" Carlos said. We all scoffed.

Just then the front door opened and Victor walked in.

"Victor we have guests" Trudy said. All the kids walked backwards.

"What!" Victor said walking in.

"They are here to speak with Nina or should I say Jo" She explained.

"We have no-one called Jo here." He replied.

"Actually you do. My real name is Jo Taylor" I said.

"And why did you lie Ms Taylor?" He sneered.

"Because I'm famous and funnily enough I wanted a normal life." I replied stepping forward.

"I very much doubt your famous" He hissed. I laughed.

"Dog's show him" Gustavo shouted we quickly got into position for Half way there.

When we finished everyone clapped. The boys did a group hug with me.

"So what brings them here now?" He asked.

"We are here because we want Nina on our tour for three months around England along with the friend she wants which is the squealing girl over there" Gustavo said.

"Very well. Nina can go but Amber can not she has no reason to go." Victor said.

"Oh yes she does. I mean I need my fashion helper for shows." I replied. Amber then screamed and ran to give me a bone crushing hug.

"OK take them for three months but I expect them back for Christmas with there work up to date." With that Victor walked away.

"OMG I'M GOING ON A TOUR!" Amber screamed. I laughed as she ran away to pack.

"We are going to miss you Nina!" My friends all said.

"So who is actually going to be on this tour bus?" Jerome asked.

"The Dog's, Katie, Mrs Knight, Myself, Nina and Kelly." Gustavo answered.

"Me and Amber get the biggest room" I said. James groaned.

"NO. I DO!" he shouted.

"NO we do as there will be two of us and Amber will no doubt bring her whole wardrobe." I replied.

"So, Nina tell us stories of where you used to live." Alfie said.

I sat down and the other's followed...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

NPOV:

"So are you actually any different now than when you were there?" Patricia asked me.

"Yeah I'm really different." I said.

"How come?" Mara asked.

"Let's see I'm a Hollywood party queen, I'm the prank queen, we stole a chimp, ruined a beach house, ruined an apartment, sang with Snoop dog, ruined a TV show, helped save most of the band from Hollywood fever, I also played hockey, the hotel manager hates us and we knocked Jordan Sparks down a well." I said. One by one their jaws dropped.

"You do pranks?" Jerome and Alfie said.

"Does she. She's the best prankster there is." The boys exclaimed.

"How did you ruin an apartment?" Fabian asked.

"Well the apartment we had was really bad. So when we were doing a video/shoot they designed this awesome apartment set that was going to be built in storage so we set up different stages so it was built in the apartment instead." Logan explained.

" In my defence I had to have some space. I mean I love you guys but having to share such a small space with them is horrible." I spoke up.

"IS NOT!" All the boys screamed.

"Yes it is. James your obsessed with Cuda Man Spray. Logan you want to be a singing doctor so all I see are books. Carlos all you do is sleep, put a helmet on, eat corndogs and fail at getting the Jenifer's to notice you. Finally Kendal you snore really loudly." I exclaimed.

"I still don't get how you are like best friends with the Jenifer's" Carlos mumbled.

"Best friends. They are like my sisters. Plus I get celebrity gossip and I get to meet fit guys also we get to gossip about the boys from big time rush." I finished with a smirk.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING!" They all screamed. Earning laughs from everyone else.

"I no a story we should tell. How about that time we kidnapped the chimp!" Carlos shouted.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Everyone from England shouted. I laughed.

"Well we all wanted to stay in Hollywood and the only way to do that is get picked by this top picking music person so we found out a chimp is this person so we hatched a plan and kidnapped him and tried to brain wash him. I'm just lucky I wasn't in the recording bit when they tried." I explained and shuddered at the end.

"WOW! Can we hear another song?" Mick questioned. We all nodded.

"Which one?" The boys asked. I started jumping up and down.

"Dance, Dance, Dance please!" I said using my puppy dog eyes. They finally caved.

"That's like the hardest dance the X guy created." Carlos complained.

"Deal with it. Or I will call him in" Gustavo shouted.

The boys all groaned so I smirked.

"Call him in please" I said in excitement.

The next minute all you could see is gold and black.

"I'm ecstatic to see you Jo. These boy's are hopeless without you." He said before starting a very complicated routine which I happily followed and landed the flip on the end while the boys all collapsed. My friends clapped so I bowed.

"NOW SING!" Everyone shouted.


End file.
